A Female Ninja but I Want to Love!
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: (Based on the Vocaloid song in the title) Pacifica Northwest is, sadly, still a newbie at the ninja-thing she has going on. With the pressure of succeeding her parent's expectations, she tries her best to achieve her current mission. Only to, what do you know?, fall in love with the one and only Dipper Pines. AU. Cover picture does not belong to me Screen-shot and stuff :P


**(Hello everybody! The story is based on the Vocaloid song, sung by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin, 'A Female Ninja but I Want To Love!'. Listen to it if you want, it's very catchy!)**

 **OvOvOvO**

Admitting your undying love for someone was hard.

You would think that as well, wouldn't you? Well, for Pacifica, it wasn't hard. It was **difficult**.

And for a ninja-in-training, nothing is supposed to be difficult.

In an effort to keep quiet, Pacifica bit her lip as she sneakily escaped from the dojo. After a few steps, she gasped quietly and sprinted to the nearby bush. Just in time for a somewhat grouchy-looking Chinese man pass by.

She kept an eye on him until he disappeared inside the dojo. Pacifica let out a sigh of relief and puffed her cheeks as she remembered what had happened yesterday.

 **OvOvOvO**

"What _do you think you were doing?!" Pacifica's father, a bulky-looking man with a mustache that would scare any ox, pounded his fist on the table angrily. "Escaping, that's what." Pacifica mumbled in reply._

 _Her mother, a blonde with a slim hour-glass figure, tsked. "And did your instructor tell you to do so?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in the process. She rolled her eyes but kept quiet._ Of course he didn't, he was sleeping! _Pacifica thought bitterly._

I don't have time for this... _she thought stubbornly, deciding to look around the cliche, stereotypical office like the other times she was caught and didn't want to deal with her overreacting parents. The walls had a nice pale yellow and lively green theme, several scrolls and paintings of the Northwest clan. The models were either in a samurai stance or was standing straight like a pole, glaring at the painter._

 _Preston sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, noticing his daughter wasn't listening. "Pacifica Elise Northwest." Said name flinched at the tone used, "You are the daughter of the Northwest clan. The clan that stands tall above others! If you do not train as the greatest ninja that the generation has seen, then you will never surpass me nor your mother."_

 _No kidding, She replied back in her mind. "So. I will let this subject go for now." Pacifica perked up and looked at her father, surprised. Priscilla was also surprised and hissed, "What?" Preston waved at her dismissively, "She is doing progress, she was able to get past her instructors. I will give her props for that."_

 _Pacifica beamed in secret, happy that she was experiencing the little moments her father praised her. Priscilla sighed and crossed her arms, frustrated. "_ But _that doesn't mean you can do that again, understood?" Pacifica's father reminded in a strict tone._

 _"Understood."_

 **OvOvOvO**

Pacifica looked right and left then decided that no one was around. She stood up and-

"What do you think you're doing, miss Northwest?"

She groaned as she was pulled by her arm.

In the stereotypical office that had scrolls and a shiny-looking sword on the walls, Pacifica sat in her father's ooffice, waiting for at least 10 minutes.

"What's taking him so long?" She said to herself bitterly, still angry at the fact she was caught. Moments later, Preston entered with a blank expression. She didn't dare look at him in the eyes as he sat down behind the desk. Footsteps echoed until his wife entered with a scroll.

Priscilla dropped the scroll in front of her daughter and tapped it using her long (but fabulous) nails. Preston spoke up, voice unemotional, "This is your 3rd mission. Do not fail." Pacifica gulped and nodded silently.

Her parents stood up, gave her the evil eye and got out of the room. But not before Priscilla said, "Don't disappoint me or your father. That's what a Northwest is supposed to do. To win."

With the door closing, Pacifica sighed through her teeth in frustration. She grabbed the scroll and read it, carefully inspecting the detailed drawings.

 **~3rd Mission~**

 **Traits: Agility, Speed, Blending**

Pacifica glared at the first word, not having mastered agility yet. Then she sighed, "Still a newbie." She muttered, admitting to herself that she hasn't mastered ANY of the traits for the mission.

So, she continued reading.

 **Goal: Take the Kichōna Vase from the upcoming festival in the West.**

 **Procedure: Blend in as a commoner and among the booths of the Summer Festival, you will see the Kichōna Vase; the vase that contains an unknown power that only the Wondrous Counselor knows.**

Pacifica smirked at the title and shook her head, "Silly name." She said as always.

 **Tip: Keep your head up high and look as though you own the place. B)**

She snickered at the last part, knowing that -thanks to the messy hand-writing- the tip wasn't supposed to be there but just boost her self-esteem. She noted to thank the person who wrote it later.

Pacifica stood up, tip-toeing towards the door and peeked outside. She didn't want to deal with her still angry parents. Seeing the coast was clear, she exited the room and sprinted over to the back of the house.

The ninja-in-training grinned as she stared at the ridiculously over-decorated door, with blue heavy curtains that had yellow sparkly stars and the word 'Strange' stitched in gold thread in the center.

Pacifica slid the door to open it and stepped in without hesitation.

The room was filled with things Pacifica called 'magic junk' up on the walls and papers were scattered on the floor, containing gibberish words that only the owner of the penmanship would know what was originally written.

And that person was...

"Hey, Tad!" Pacifica called out, stepping on science bottles that she saw (yet she stepped on it anyway).

Minutes later, a weird-looking man wearing a white shirt over a blue robe with a gold name stitched on it, similar to the curtain a while ago. 'Tad' had rounded glasses, covered by a large purple swirl on each lens. His back was hunched, making him look shorter than Pacifica, and had a wide crazy smile.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, welcome, welcome~!" Tad greeted with a slur, adjusting the large wizard hat on his head. Pacifica rolled her eyes and tugged the ridiculous hat down, sticking her tongue out.

"Ack, Miss Northwest!" He yelped, pulling the hat back up. He took off the glasses and stared at her in annoyance, "Why'd you do that?" He asked, this time his voice proper. She shrugged nonchalantly.

Tad sighed and nodded, dropping the act by standing straight causing him to be taller than the Northwest by 2 heads. He took off the hat and placed the glasses inside, complaining all the while.

"I am so lucky it was just you," He said, stretching his back and stopped as they both heard satisfying cracks. "I thought my back was going to break from hunching down all the time." He chuckled.

Pacifica smiled genuinely and sat down on one of the desks that didn't have paper on it, half-listening to Tad about some politic stuff in the wizarding world and half-monologuing to the readers in amusement.

'Tad Strange. He's my family's fortune-teller, potions-master, and counselor. He's known to be the most strangest wizard yet wisest among all. Yet in reality...' She grinned, 'He's just an ordinary person who loves making up techniques that involve magic. It's not lying, per say, he says nobody asks if his magic is real or not so he just went along with being the 'Wondrous Counselor' I was the first person to ask if his magic was real, so naturally, he told the truth and said it was partly real. We became fast friends after that, he became... a mentor, I guess?'

"Did you get your 3rd mission?" Tad asked, snapping Pacifica from her thoughts.

She looked up and nodded, "Yup. Thanks for the tip, by the way." He winked as a 'you're welcome' and went to the large cabinet in the corner, rummaging through it. She sighed and crosses her arms, complaining all the while. "Why do my instructors always make my missions hard?"

Tad shrugged. Then he called out after a while, remembering that she couldn't see him because he was still rummaging through the cabinet, "Maybe it's because you don't take training seriously." He said, wiping his forehead and fixing his carefully combed black hair.

She groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation, "Ugh, like they even WANT to teach me! The only serious instructor was the one I had when I was 12! And that was for MINI-GOLF. Mini-golf! When I was 12!" She sighed heavily and pouted.

Tad shook his head and said, "A challenge is something not everyone likes, but when they find something to motivate themselves the challenge seems more easier than it did before." He put on the big, midnight blue wizard hat and smiled, "When you go on your mission, why don't you enjoy yourself. Who knows? Maybe you might find that thing that'll motivate you there."

Pacifica stared at Tad for a second, eyes wide. There were times when even if he was ordinary, the wise side of him would never cease to amaze her. Though his wise words surprised her, that wasn't the only reason she stared.

There, in Tad's hands, was a sea foam yukata. Covered by simple white swirls that blended in with the soft color. Pacifica jumped gracefully from the desk and rubbed it between her index and thumb, the soft fabric made her want to make it a blanket.

"W-Where'd you get this?" She muttered/asked, still not believing what Tad was presenting her. "Heh, made it myself." He said proudly, giving it fully to Pacifica so she could hold it. "But I kinda cheated since I used magic~" He grinned when the blonde beauty rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway.

"Thank you, really." She said, hugging him while Tad patted her head, "You're welcome." He laughed then watched happily as Pacifica admired his work more, "I'm really going to wear this?" She asked in amazement, bringing the yukata on her chest to see if the yukata would fit without actually putting it on yet.

"Of course! Unless you want **me** to wear it." He joked, whilst Pacifica grinned and nodded in agreement. She folded the yukata and bowed slightly to Tad, "Thanks again." She smiled and the counselor only waved his hand in dismiss. "It was no problem, Miss Northwest."

A grandfather clock rung and both the ninja-in-training and wondrous counselor turned to look at the time. "It seems it's time for you last training session." Tad said, folding his arms behind his back.

Pacifica nodded, half-annoyed and half-excited. Partly because of the fact the last training session she had was the only trait she was good at and partly because she hated her instructor.

Strange patted her back, seeing her distressed. "Don't worry about it, I'll keep an eye out on you." He winked playfully, glancing at the crystal ball that Pacifica used as a basketball ball last month.

"It looked fake." She said in defense, to which Ted sighed. "I just fixed it so don't go breaking it again. Anyways, you better get going, Miss Northwest. We don't want you to be in trouble again." He said, ushering her out of the room while packing the yukata in a nice midnight blue bag.

"I also put some bread in there, bread IS the best." He said then smiled while waving when Pacifica giggled and waved goodbye as she closed the door.

Silence.

Pacifica's smile faded and turned into an annoyed scowl. But she sighed and went to one of the many dojos of the large mansion she lived in. Opening the sliding door, she was greeted by the man she despised the most.

With golden hair that couldn't be described as 'blonde' and a smirk that could make any person crumble and shudder. Golden eyes (though Pacifica confirmed they were fake when she caught him applying in in the restroom) and perfect posture. Tall and a mischivous glint in his eyes, Pacifica hated his personally more than her own hate for being such a newbie.

Cocky, Manipulating, mischivous, misbehaved, sadisitic and worst of all, he was stupidly insane.

Bill Cipher.

Ugh, even his name sounds stupid. Pacifica thought with a glare that could cut Bill's perfectly combed hair. He grinned at her and placed his hands in his pockets, approaching her. "Well, well, well, guess who's late?" She glared in return.

He laughed and gave a smirk, "I'll drop this matter if you hit those three targets." He said, shoving three small throwing knives in her hands without hesitation. He grinned again, so wide that Pacifica knew it was impossible to grin that wide.

He was inhuman.

Bill laughed and stared at her in anticipation. "Well? Kid, I'm training you for accuracy and if you don't get a bullseye on this then you're in trouble." He winked and grinned. Pacifica pursed her lips and gripped the three darts in her hands, Bill smirked and held out his hand, showing an eye with a slanted pupil on his palm.

He usually gives a handshake whenever he makes- "Do we have a deal, Miss Northwest?" -deals. They were usually to threaten her to do good or to just do her own training herself. She glared but shook his hand anyway. "Great! Go ahead." His voice started as cheerful but turned cold and dark after.

Pacifica said nothing, rather creeped out by the young -weird- instructor, and did her end of the deal. She positioned herself, raising a knife and squinted her eyes.

 _One..._

She pulled her hand back.

 _Two..._

Sharply she pulled back her shoulder as well and-

 _ **Three!**_

Throwing it at full-speed, she stared at her work with a proud smirk.

Bullsye. The result she got from the three targets boosted her mood as she turned to her instructor, who seemed annoyed at the cocky attitude she picked up, and bowed gracefully. "Anything else, instructor?" She hissed the last word with venom.

"Oh, loads more, kid." Bill replied with the same amount of venom as he spat out the last word. The two glared at each other before Bill stopped and grinned. "Time for you session of 10 hits and 20 criticals."

Pacifica puffed her cheeks but nodded. 10 hits just meant doing what she had been doing a while ago and 20 criticals meant comparing two things and catching what were the differences with a timer set beside her, if she didn't guess then she wasn't sharp enough nor did she see the accuracy that every picture Bill gave her did not have any errors at all.

It was easy, but took time long enough that she didn't get bored. Bill sat down cross-legged and leaned on the wall, watching her blankly. "You have a mission, ain't that right?" He rested his chin on the back of his hand and looked as though he was going to sleep.

"Yeah." Pacifica replied and threw another throwing-knife, missing the bullseye by an inch. She bit her lip and sighed, moving to the next one. "Blending in is one of 'em, right?" He asked and she shrugged. Why would he want to know?

He started chuckling, then flat-out laughed like a maniac, "What? Are you going to dress up as a tree or something? The wall?" He snickered when Pacifica blushed, knowing full-well the ninja was still a newbie.

Pacifica puffed her cheeks out and continued throwing her knives, ignoring the grinning golden-haired man in the corner. "Ya know, the universe sucks to destine you with the subject of 'blending', another word for just changing into costumes behind, like, a tree or a post-box. " He laughed.

Pacifica cringed at the accuracy but kept his comments away. She ignored him for the rest of the session, using a cold glare and pout.

Finally, the day was over. Time to sleep.

In her room, Pacifica changed from her usual violet ninja training suit with a pink tie to a simple violet shirt and black pyjamas. She stretched and layed down on her bed, looking up at her light violet colored ceiling.

Now, if it wasn't obvious, Pacifica's favorite colors were pink and violet, as it was evident in her room. Ceiling was light violet, walls were a dark-shade of pink, her floor was violet but the large circular rug was pink.

Pacifica glanced around and closed her eyes, remembering that her furniture wasn't following the same pattern. Either it was made of wood or it was made of gold, she didn't really care. It was in her room, so, it was hers.

'Yeah...' Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open as she jumped out of bed. "Where did I- where did I put the bag?" She searched around her room, teleporting from place to place. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" muttering the same phrase over and over again until-

"Found it!" She sighed of relief and sat back down on her bed. Pacifica looked at the contents of the bag and sure enough, there lay the yukata Tad made for her. Oh, and bread too. She smiled and took a bite as she took the yukata and hung it using a hanger.

Nodding, she placed the hanged yukata on her full-sized mirror and climbed into bed. She rolled over and closed her lamp.

But not before remembering what Tad told her.

"A challenge is something not everyone likes, but when they find something to motivate themselves the challenge seems more easier than it did before. When you go on your mission, why don't you enjoy yourself. Who knows? Maybe you might find that thing that'll motivate you there."

"Something that'll motivate me, huh?" She yawned and fell asleep.

 **OvOvOvO**

Somewhere not far from the Northwest mansion was a small shack. There in front of the shack was a boy with messy brown hair and a girl with braces.

The boy turned to look at the girl, that looked exactly like him, and asked, "Why are we outside again, Mabes?" The girl grinned and replied, "I don't know. Exposure for the readers, I guess." She shrugged and cutely poked her own cheek, sticking her tongue out as well.

Dipper rolled his eyes at Mabel and turned around, "I'm going back inside."

"What? You don't believe me? Come on, Dips!"

* * *

 **(Yeahhhh! Starring Tad Strange everybody! I liked him from the very beginning when he showed up, he might have had a short time but I liked the concept of him being Pacifica's mentor in this. I would call him a con-artist, but some of his magic could be real too. Read more to find out!**

 **I apologize if Pacifica didn't seem so Pacifica, I don't know. I'll get her character more as I progress. Also, Dipper will show up in the next episode, I hope you stay tuned!**

 **Anyways! Read and Review, tell me what you think.)**


End file.
